


Considering Opera

by unwritten_muse



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten_muse/pseuds/unwritten_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worf prepares for his next round with Jadzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is gen, but definitely a pre Dax/Worf kind of fic.

Worf moved from chair to settee and back, his quarters on Deep Space 9 still not quite feeling like home, while the opening measures of Gav'ot toh'va began to fill the room. He sighed, a low rumble of satisfaction, as he allowed the strains, the soul-releasing crescendos and challenging counterpoint, to free him from the strictures of Starfleet, the boundaries of his commission.

He'd argued with Dax again today, another round of "debate" about what made a great Klingon opera singer. At first he'd found her opinions about the music to be annoying and irreverent, even at times uneducated and deliberately obtuse. But it was clear the form moved her, she could feel the themes swelling within her breast like a rising storm, and in time he realized she understood more than he'd originally realized. That didn't make her take on traditional suites any less annoying, but having someone in Starfleet with whom he could share his love of this art form was a gift he didn't realize he'd been missing.

Barak-kadan's voice resonated through the room, stirring Worf to his feet. He paced purposefully to the rhythms, mouthing the words as he crossed the space with strong strides. He felt strangely exhilarated, as if listening to the music for the first time, consciously collecting details and mental notes he would use to win his next argument with Jadzia. It was not like him to find a Trill so fascinating, but Dax was unlike any Trill he'd ever met before. He'd grown accustomed to their daily jousts; accustomed and quite attached. And when they next discussed the greatest operatic performers the Klingon Empire had produced, he would be prepared to out-maneuver every verbal parry she threw his way. For there would be a next time, he would make certain of that.


End file.
